


There's a Storm You're Starting Now

by femmenoire



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala tries to avoid Wolfgang. Loving in the cluster is complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Storm You're Starting Now

They weren’t connecting.

But he could feel her.

She could feel him.

The were like static in the back of each other’s minds. A hole in their consciences.

He knew she was there. She couldn’t quite see or hear everything. But she knew his moods; his feelings. And vice versa. But more. He wanted her to feel him more.

“No,” Kala said to herself.

“What,” Rajan asked, his head tilted towards her.

“Nothing. I’m sorry,” she said softly so that no one could hear. Except Rajan. Maybe.

“Yes,” Wolfgang mumbled.

***  
It was raining.

Kala hugged the umbrella to her, trying to shield her face. The bottom of her skirt was soaked, sticking to her shins.

***  
It was raining.

Wolfgang’s hood was soaked and sticking to his head.

The raindrops dripped from his leather jacket onto the thighs of his jeans. Sticking uncomfortably to his skin.

They hated the wet.

***  
He woke to the sun on his face.

“Kala,” he mumbled.

Her name was Sonia. She shivered next to him.

“Close the window,” she breathed into his shoulder.

Kala wrapped her blankets around her body tighter. It was as if she couldn’t feel the beads of sweat forming on her skin.  
***

It was an accident.

Kala was in the market buying fabric for a dress for her mother.

The fabric was gold, rich, light to the touch.

It made her smile.

A passerby bumped into her. First one. Then two. Kala gripped the fabric to steel herself.

“What’s wrong,” he asked. She could see him. For the first time in weeks. She wanted to speak but couldn’t.

“What’s wrong,” he said again, forcefully. The panic in his voice made her shiver.

“N-nothing,” she said in a strained voice. She gestured behind her. "I’m at the market."

He turned. She turned to take in the crowd. It was a comforting press of people; the familiar ebb and flow of human traffic.

Wolfgang only saw danger.

Kala could feel his urge to protect.

_My father was a monster... And so am I._

She wasn’t sure if it was her memory or his.

_I love you._

He was too afraid to ask if that was her thought or his.

“Oh. Sorry.” And just like that he was gone.

He was the static at the back of her mind once again. She hoped he couldn’t feel the sadness in her heart.

***  
“I’ve seen a drama like this before,” Sun thought. “I’m sure of it.”

“What’s the name,” Capheus said to, apparently, no one.

“I can’t remember,” Sun said aloud. She was alone in her cell. There was no one to hear her. Except Capheus. Except her cluster.

“Don’t worry,” Capheus said, in his soft, comforting voice, “we will."

**Author's Note:**

> song: Halsey "Hurricane"


End file.
